


Something to Hold

by Zelgadis55



Series: Writer-Nexus Challenges [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Instinctively, she knows she has found a kindred spirit, despite the fact that they are from different worlds, different dimensions.' Set during the original 'toon's 'Hot Rodding Teenagers From Dimension X'. Kala and Michelangelo fluff. Written for <a href="http://writer-nexus.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> <a href="http://fav.me/d8tix0t">Main Battle Tier 2</a> – Forgotten Characters where we had to write a drabble about one character from four possible choices. Word count 537. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [](http://kjs-photography.deviantart.com/) for the beta.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 'Instinctively, she knows she has found a kindred spirit, despite the fact that they are from different worlds, different dimensions.' Set during the original 'toon's 'Hot Rodding Teenagers From Dimension X'. Kala and Michelangelo fluff. Written for [](http://writer-nexus.deviantart.com/) [Main Battle Tier 2](http://fav.me/d8tix0t) – Forgotten Characters where we had to write a drabble about one character from four possible choices. Word count 537. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.

**Something to Hold**

 

She watches him out of the corner of her eye as he takes his turn at the arcade machine they are playing. His eyes are lit up in joy and there is a small smile playing lightly across his face. She's only known this radical reptile an hour or two at best, yet she already knows she likes him. A lot.

Her best friends, his brothers and their friend have wandered off in search of other games as they talk, leaving her alone with him. She has no idea if this is by accident or design but she really doesn't care; she's just happy to finally have a chance to get to know him a little better.

“Burned out, major bummer!” he suddenly speaks out with a cheerful disappointment. “Your turn, Kala!” and with a giggle, she somehow knows he lost deliberately, all so he could watch her instead.

They soon finish their game and move on to the next and the next and the next, simply enjoying each other's company and making the most out of every second together. Eventually, he takes her hand and she feels herself heat up, slightly nervous yet happy.

“Leonardo and the others are going to call for us any minute now...”

She can hear the disappointment filling his voice and moves in closer. There is just something about him that draws her to him like a Neutrino to fun. Instinctively, she knows she has found a kindred spirit, despite the fact that they are from different worlds, different dimensions.

“Before we're called, would you... um...” he looks away to the side in shy embarrassment.

“Would I what, hip cat?” she more breathes her question than asks.

He suddenly looks at her directly, mischief alighting his features. She feels him clutch a little tighter at her hand as he pulls her along to another arcade machine; this one covered in brightly bordered pictures with a pastel curtain draping across the entrance.

She stares curiously, wondering what kind of game this one is as he pulls aside the curtain and ushers her inside. Her heart is aflutter with the sheer thrill of his proximity when he follows her in.

“Smile for the camera, Kala,” he teases lightly while running through a menu selection on the screen in front of them. Suddenly she understands and happily leans in towards him.

They take a whole slew of pictures together; some smiling and happy, others pulling faces and just having fun. Finally, they take a couple of separate photos, swapping them to have something to hold onto, something to remember each other by. Then she hears Leonardo's clear, commanding voice ring out above the background noise of people chatting and the bells, whistles and dings of games being played.

“ _Michelangelo, Kala, could you please come join us?”_

She can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to part any more than she does but still, they do and heart aching, she casts a lingering look across his shell as he trots away to answer his leader's call.

And she knows they probably won't get another chance to be alone before she has to return to her war-torn home.

-:-


End file.
